Survivor Rankdown: Round Three's Company
ROUNDDDD THREEEEEEE Sunny's Noms # Brian Heidik (Thailand) # Reynold Toepfer (Caramoan - Fans vs. Favorites 2) # Alex Angarita (Fiji) # Edgardo Rivera (Fiji) # Mookie Lee (Fiji) # Vytas Baskaukas (Blood vs. Water) # Marcus Lehman (Gabon) # Charlie Herschel (Gabon) # Eliza Orlins (Micronesia - Fans vs. Favorites) # Stephannie Favor (Cook Islands) # Kelley Wentworth (San Juan Del Sur) # Josh Canfield (San Juan del Sur) # Reed Kelley (San Juan Del Sur) # Brenda Lowe (Caramoan - Fans vs. Favorites 2) # Dana Lambert (Philippines) # Flicka Smith (Cook Islands) # Kourtney Moon (One World) # Ozzy Lusth (South Pacific) # John Cochran (South Pacific) # John Fincher (Samoa) Cut/Save Order #Matt # O # Dylan # Avery # Mre # Epic # Toad # SG # Bruno Cots 498. Brenda Lowe (Caramoan- 6th place) Oh boy oh boy... how I hate her. She is SO petty and terrible in the whole situation with Dawn, it just... kinda makes me sick, considering Dawn is one of the nicest people on earth. Her making her take her teeth out like that... that just wasn't cool. Especially considering according to everyone except Brenda, Dawn wasn't even that close with Brenda... well at least in Dawn-terms, since she was kinda close with everyone. She got her to get the teeth because she was a good swimmer, not because she liked her. I'm sure if she got her best friend to do it, it would have been Cochran, but she didn't get him because he wasn't a good swimmer. Also, Brenda's bad gameplay fucked Erik over, so thumbs down. Saving SoPa Ozzy because he literally thought he was God that season. 497. Stephannie Favor (Cook Islands) who Saving Josh because he was the least inoffensive of the fuckboy alliance 496. Mookie Lee (Fiji) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Saving Kelley because she's a g.oddess. <3 495.' Dana Lambert (Philippines)' Cutting Dana because she disappointed me severly. Saving Charlie. 494. Reed Kelly (San Juan Del Sur) what a fucking tryhard. saving idk flicka 493. Vytas Bausakauskauskauskuakauskaus i had a long writeup but I lost it so I'll just say that he looks like a ferret Saving Eliza before Toad has an anuerysm 392. Reynolds (Caramoan, 8th?) I've ranted about Reynolds on Sucks before. But basically, he had a shit ton of screentime (seriously, he never had an UTR) and it all amounted to absolutely nothing. He was a douche, very uninteresting, and then somehow morphed into this underdog hero we were supposed to love and root for with little to no explanation. Also his douchebro mentality was pretty worrisome considering he's like 30 and married with a kid. So basically just another shitty aspect of Caramoan. First of all, I love you Epic, and I'm saving Edgardo because he was actually a nice guy and nowhere near as bad as the other Horsemen 391. Alex Angarita (Fiji, 7th Place) God, what a douche. Out of the Four Horsemen, Alex was definitely my least favorite and the most annoying. The self-righteous air he had about him was ridiculous and every time he was onscreen we had to suffer through a confessional about how amazing he is at the game and how everyone else is below his level. I was rooting for his downfall the moment he opened his mouth, and thought that once Edgardo was taken out and he became a dead man walking, he'd finally stop being such a nuisance... I was unfortunately wrong. Even in the two episodes after Edgardo's blindside, Alex still thought he was an amazing player because he so amazingly dodged elimination at final eight because the majority alliance went and split the votes. But surely, after he was voted out unanimously the next episode, that was the end, right? Wrong. In the finale, he ended up giving what could quite possibly be my least favorite jury speech of all time, in which he belittled Cassandra and Dreamz. Dreamz I didn't even mind that much since he did betray the Four Horsemen, but Cassandra? The women who didn't utter a mean word about anyone the entire season? Alex is undoubtedly one of my least favorite contestants ever. Saving Kourtney because I don't really want to save any of the ones remaining but she seems alright. 390. Marcus Lehman (Gabon, 10th Place) He's the only one left who I've seen, so that's pretty much the reason why I'm cutting him. He was douchey at times, but overall was just pretty boring and was a member of the terrible onion alliance and Susie blindsiding him was amazing. Queen Susie <3333333 Saving Brian Heidik I have no idea why. This one is for you, Survivor321!